onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is called "That Guy, 'Straw Hat Luffy'". Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 59 Straw Hats and Animals: "Luffy with five striped ostriches." Short Summary Luffy ends up on an island that the pirate Iron-Mace Alvida is using as a base. There, he meets Coby, a boy who has been forced to be Alvida's servant despite his desires to become a Marine. Luffy helps Coby to get the courage to stand up to Alvida, after which, Luffy promptly defeats her and leaves the island with Coby. Long Summary Luffy sets off in a dingy to form his own pirate crew; however, no sooner had he left than he ran into his first problem - a whirlpool. Meanwhile, on a remote island, as Alvida is inspecting her ship, she clobbers one of her crew for leaving dust on the deck and asks Coby "who is the most beautiful in all the sea?" The boy fearfully replies that she is. She comments on how Coby is only allowed to stay because he knows more about navigation than all the others and how useless he is at everything else. She then orders Coby to clean her shoes. Sad and upset, Coby pushes a barrel he found into Alvida's hideout. Upon approach three of Alvida's crew (Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko) stop him and take the barrel, bullying him into being silent about the fact they are going to drink the wine inside it without Alvida knowing. Suddenly, Luffy bursts out of the barrel and shocking everyone. Before they can get their answer as to why he popped out, Alvida sends her club flying into the hideout. Coby and Luffy flee; meanwhile Alvida accuses her crew of slacking because she heard someone call "Aw! What a nice nap!". They explain it wasn't them, but an intruder instead. Alvida fears the famous bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro is here to claim her bounty. Elsewhere, Coby has dragged Luffy to safety away from Alvida. He shows him his boat that he made over the last 2 years in a bid to escape from her and explained the situation he is in. Luffy comments on how wimpy Coby is. Luffy tells Coby his dream to become Pirate King. Coby cannot believe Luffy is prepared to die for his dream and Luffy hits Coby because he does not like his wimpy outlook. Coby admires Luffy's outlook on life. Coby then reveals his desires to become a Marine and catch bad guys. He boasts he would rather die trying to escape to join them than spend the rest of his life at Alvida's side. Just then, Alvida appears and destroys his boat. Alvida accuses Coby of hiring someone to kill her. When she asks him who the most beautiful woman is, Luffy interferes and outwardly states Alvida is an ugly old hag. Coby, inspired by Luffy, tells Alvida straight what he thinks of her. Alvida strikes Coby in anger, but Luffy gets between her and Coby, taking the full force of Alvida's club and to the shock of everyone, he survives. With one punch of his "Gomu Gomu no Pistol", Luffy knocks Alvida out and orders her crew to fetch Coby a boat and to stay out of his way. Sometime later, Luffy and Coby are seen sailing out to sea by themselves. Coby tells Luffy more about Zoro, the bounty hunter Alvida mentioned. Luffy decides that he wants to try and recruit Zoro and they head off. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy's dingy ends up in a whirlpool. *Alvida is introduced along with Coby. *Coby's past with Alvida is revealed. *Zoro is mentioned as being in a Marine prison. *Coby reveals his dream to be a Marine. *Luffy helps Coby get over his fear of Alvida. *Coby explains that Luffy needs to find One Piece in the Grand Line to become Pirate King. *Luffy is the one who beats Alvida for the first time. *This is the first time Marines are mentioned. Characters 1: first introduction 2: new member 3: first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 1 (p.4-23) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 2 de:Sono Otoko 〝Mugiwara no Luffy〟 fr:Chapitre 2 it:Capitolo 2